


Morning cuddles with Julian and Lucio

by flusteredfreckles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gay Rights, Honestly that's all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredfreckles/pseuds/flusteredfreckles
Summary: Sunlight poured through the curtains like honey and shone on the faces of the count and his doctor. The relationship between them wasn’t exactly a normal doctor-patient pair. Most doctors don’t wake up on a Sunday morning holding the patient in their arms while he sleeps peacefully. Julian squinted at the sun begging for it to hide so he could sleep more. Alas, the sun stayed in the sky stubbornly and Julian closed his eyes, putting a tighter grip on the blonde.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Morning cuddles with Julian and Lucio

Sunlight poured through the curtains like honey and shone on the faces of the count and his doctor. The relationship between them wasn’t exactly a normal doctor-patient pair. Most doctors don’t wake up on a Sunday morning holding the patient in their arms while he sleeps peacefully. Julian squinted at the sun begging for it to hide so he could sleep more. Alas, the sun stayed in the sky stubbornly and Julian closed his eyes, putting a tighter grip on the blonde. 

“No, I don’t want to go, mommy.” Julian opened his eyes to see if his partner was awake. Julian peered over Lucio’s shoulder to see his eyes still shut. Julian always appreciated the fact Lucio was a heavy and late sleeper. That meant he could admire and memorize every part of his husband's face. Lucio wasn’t the calmest person in the world so seeing his face without stress was a wonder in itself. His makeup wasn’t on and his nose twitched ever so often, giving Julian another detail that made him head over heels for him. Lucio’s hair was strewn about and Julian pushed it back to place a light kiss on his forehead. The count mumbled something again before saying,” Nooo I hate squirrels.” Julian snickers deciding to mess with his love. 

“Oh? Whatever did they do to you?” Lucio grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Ugly. Rabies.” Julian stifled a laugh and put his chin in the crook of Lucio’s neck. “You have rabies too, you know.” Lucio shook his head and his eyes opened. Julian’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh! You’re awake sleeping beauty! Good morning.” Lucio blushed at the sweet name and took in his surroundings. He always felt safest when in his doctor’s arms. Gathering his thoughts he glared are the sheets and turned around in Julian’s arms. “Were you talking to me in my sleep again.” Julian peppered kisses all over the smaller man's face and Lucio was momentarily distracted with the bubbly feeling in his chest and let his giggles consume the peaceful atmosphere the morning gave. “Totally not. I can barely hold a conversation with you awake.” Lucio gasped and gave him puppy dog eyes. Julian sighed and felt his heart swell. How did he manage to get such a wonderful person to love him? “I’m joking. You know I love you.” 

A servant came in carrying a tray with their coffee and tea. They both showed their forms of gratitude and the server slipped out of the room to address other matters. Lucio yawned and stretched and Julian took it as a clue to release his hold. Both immediately missed the comfort of the other but knew the day had to go on. Lucio stood from the bed and went into the bathroom to do his makeup and shower. Julian dressed and stood in the balcony while sipping his drink. He watched the peacocks prance about and smiled. They reminded him of how Lucio struts around, and he loved both Lucio and the peacocks dearly. He did still love his leeches though. 

Lucio emerged from the bathroom and saw Julian standing at his usual spot on the balcony and joined him. “Enjoying the sun, Mr. Deverok ?” Julian turned to him and grinned. “Why yes, I am my fellow Mr. Devorak.” Lucio breathed out a laugh and pushed Julian gently. “ You’re a huge nerd.” Julian sat his cup on the railing and turned toward Lucio, grabbing his hips and pulling him into him. “ Yeah but I’m your nerd.” Lucio breathed in Julian’s familiar scent and buried his face in his chest. “Yeah you are, aren’t you.” Julian pulled away and grabbed his cup from the railing. “ We should actually start doing things now,” Lucio whines and stomps his foot gently to the ground. “Do we have to?” Julian smiled in admiration and pulled the other in close again. “I guess not. So what do you suggest we do them?” Lucio paused to think before responding with a hopeful look. “Lay in bed again?” 

Julian picked Lucio up and sprinted toward the bed. Throwing him upon it as carefully as possible Julian joined him and snuggled into him softly. Yeah, they didn’t mind staying together all day. They would prefer to do this every day, in fact. Of course, that wasn’t possible, but for one day they could forget every worry and task they had and stay in each other’s arms. So for one day, that’s what the count and his doctor did. They cuddled.


End file.
